Kite Man
"Kite Man, hell yeah!'' "'' : —''' Kite Man''' Kite Man is a supporting character in the T.V. series, ''Harley Quinn''. History Kite Man first appeared in A High Bar when Harley and Ivy crashed Penguin's nephew's Bar Mitzvah. There he attempt to flirt with her with his so-called kite powers but she found him annoying. Later he stole one of Ivy's potions and used it on some kids to make them fall for her, not knowing that the side effect will also cause them to turn into trees and die and decide to help Ivy by flying her back to her apartment to get the antidote. While at the apartment Ivy discovered Kite Man in her room and his misunderstood what she meant and apologize for the incident. Later during their trip back Kite Man again apologize for what did before and complicated Ivy, who admits that Kite Mans so-called powers does have some perks as the view from the sky make Gotham beautiful. Later after Harley ruined the Bar Mitzvah, Kite Man team up with Ivy and Harley as he takes on Bane and get badly beaten up. He later made a small appearance in So You Need a Crew where he arrived at a bar and recruited the same people who rejected Harley's request. Later as she rant about Kite Man stealing the good thugs, Ivy then agreed and followed up by saying if he mentioned her name, which she want to forget it. In The Line It is revealed that Kite Man and Ivy has been secretly seeing each other but Ivy doesn't want anyone to know about it. When she arrived at his place, he handed her what she to be a bouquet of roses, which she found is disturbing as, only to discover that they are grown in a pot so they are still alive. Kite Man then suggest going out but she doesn't want people to know about them. At the restaurant Kite Man tried to get a good table for him and Ivy but the host told him they needed to wait to be sited. He tried to convince Ivy to use her name to get a sit just like Riddler then but when she refused, he embarrass himself and left the restaurant. Later at his apartment Ivy arrived to see Kite Man playing a video game and to apologize for her actions and admit her faults of pretending to be a villain that doesn't care what others things but really she does. After they made up they encountered Kite Man's roommate and Ivy reveal herself as his girlfriend. In L.O.D.R.S.V.P Kite Man is shown to have taken a job as a Caterer in order to cover the expense as being Ivy's boyfriend, even admitting it's worth it. On the Job he offered Bane a tray of food when he dropped a piece on the ground in order to stop him from getting angry. Then during Aquaman's attack at the party, Kite Man tries to fight him, only for the sky hole he made to suck him in. Appearance Trivia * His catchphrase is "Hell Yeah!". * He thinks having a kite is a superpower. * According to Ivy, he is not the type she would date. * He is usually considered as a D-list villain. * He is by far the most saintly villain in Harley Quinn. Photo Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Article Stub Category:Villains Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Solo Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:D-rank